Bee Problem
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: A short story I came up with. Sonic tries to handle a little problem, but lets just say that it didn't go too well.


**Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog** **and other franchises that go along with it. I own the story. :) :)**

The Bee Problem

On a nice sunny afternoon in Station Square, at the residence of our favorite rabbits Cream and Vanilla. Cream was outside playing with Cheese, and Vanilla was inside baking cookies. When the cookies were done, the tall rabbit carefull took them out of the oven and placed then on a plate that was on the kitchen table. Soon as she was going to place the last chocolate chip cookie on the floor, she dropped it when her daughter along with Cheese came in through the door crying.

"Cream what's the matter?" Vanilla asked in a soft and worried tone.

"Something small hurted my arm." She answered.

"Let me take a look at it." Cream let her mother observe her arm, taking a real good look at it until she spotted something small and red.

"Oh my. That's a bee sting.

"Is it bad?" Cream asked.

"No, It's no bad. I can heal it for you. But where did the bee come from?"

"I don't know. Maybe it came from the scary thing on the tree."

"Scary thing?" Vanilla said, and walked outside to look at the 'scary thing' that is supposed to be on her tree and lets just say it was worse than scary. The rabbit's eyes grew wide and she walked back in the house and closing the door.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"The 'scary thing' you mentioned, its actually a bee hive. I never seen one that big before." Vanilla said to the small rabbit.

"Oh. Can Sonic make the bees go away?"

"If he could handle robots and scary monsters, of course he could handle the bees."

The mother walked towards her telephone and dialed a number. Vanilla waited for a few seconds until someone picked up the phone.

"You have reached the residence of Miles Prower and the person you're trying to call is currently unavalible. After the tone, please record your message. When you're finished recording hang up or press 1 for options...*beep*." Sonic joked.

WHACK

"OW! What was that for!" The hedgehog on the other line yelled.

"For doing that." Tails responded.

"You hit me on my head with that... um what's it called again?" Sonic asked, still on the phone.

"A wrench." Tails answered.

"...wrench for saying 'OW' out loud." Sonic finished.

"No, for doing that voicemail prank."

"Its not a prank. At least it works on Amy when she's calling me." Sonic assured.

"Its annoying though." Tails said.

"Anways, hello?" Sonic said through the phone.

"Hello Sonic." Vanilla said.

"Oh its you Vanilla. Sorry about the voicemail thing; I thought you was somebody else."

"Its okay. Are you busy right now?"

"No. Why, do you need help with something?"

"Yes I do. Cream got stung by a bee, and when I took a look at the hive...its kind of big."

"Big? Really? Okay, me and Tails will be over in a sec."

Sonic hung up the phone and there was a knock on Vanilla's door. The rabbit hung up the phone and opened the door, only to find the blue hero and his best friend standing in front of the tall rabbit.

"We're here. So, where's the hive?" Sonic asked.

"The hive is in the large tree over there." Vanilla pointed. "I have to go back inside and treat Cream's sting. I don't want her arm getting an inection." Vanilla said. Sonic and Tails both nodded and headed towards the large tree.

"Whoa! Is this the hive?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Well judging the bees flying around it and the buzzing noise, I'd say yes." The kitsune said sarcastically.

"Its freaking huge! Its bigger than Cream!" Sonic replied.

"So how are we going to get it down?" Tails asked.

"Hmm, what if used my homing attack on that thing?"

"Good idea, but what if the bees get angry and try to sting..." The fox was cut off when a large group of bees appeared out of the hive.

"I think I know how to answer your question. RUN!" The hedgehog said, then took off speeding in a unknown directon leaving Tails with the bees.

"Uh-oh." Tails muttered and ran away from the bees, forgetting that he could fly by using his tails

Sonic lost the bees but he forgot one thing.

"Tails! Aw man, I left him with the bees." He said to himself and did a perfect U-turn. The hedgehog spotted the yellow kitsune and slowed down, then made a halt in front of the fox.

"Sorry for leaving you Tails." Sonic apologized.

"Tails are you okay?" Sonic asked, but Tails left eye was twitching.

"Tails?" Sonic said again, snaping his finger in his face.

"Well at least you didn't get stung."

Tails turned around and Sonic's jaw almost dropped from seeing the multiple bee stings on Tails back.

"Ouch. Didn't see that coming. Why don't you go home and rest, and I'll handle the bees?" Sonic said, and Tails still didn't respond instead he kicked Sonic on leg.

"OW! Alright I deserved that." Sonic replied while holding his leg due to the pain.

Tails left Sonic by himself and the blue hedgehog thought of another idea. He ran back to the Rabbit's residence and knocked on the door revaling Vanilla.

"You're back. Are the bees gone?" She said politely.

"No, but do you have a large jar of honey?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Really? Um can I have it."

"Sure." She gives him the jar of honey and closed the door; not wanting the bees to come in the house.

"Thanks." Sonic said, and zoomed off with the honey jar.

In less than a minute, the blue blur came back with a sleeping red echidna covered in honey.

'Alright. This should work.' Sonic thought.

"Rouge is getting away with the Master Emerald!" Sonic yelled which caused the echidna to wake up.

"Where? Where's that bat with the emerald?" Knuckles yelled.

"Just kidding." Sonic said which made the red gaurdian angry.

"Why am I near Cream's house? And why am I covered in...*tastes his hand* honey?" Knuckles asked.

"No reason. Just to distract the bees until I knock the hive down." Sonic exclaimed, which made Knuckles confused.

"What bees?" Knuckles asked and Sonic pointed at the large tree behind him; and a large swarm of bees came out.

"You might want to start running." Sonic assured to the echidna, and Knuckles begins to run and the bees begin to follow him.

"Wow that was easy. Now lets get to the..." Sonic was cut off when Knuckles literally ran him over and now the blue hero's back was covered in honey. "First I get kicked by my best friend, now I've gotten ran over by a echidna that is covered in honey and being chased by bees." Sonic said to himself. But something caught him by a suprise when he felt pain on his bottom.

"OW!" He yelled in pain. He got up from the grass and looked down only finding a bee stinging his butt.

"Really? on my butt!" Then he flicked the bee off of him and faced towards the hive. He used his homing attack on the large hive and it came down.

'Finally!' Sonic thought. He picked up the hive; but the large swarm of bees that were after came back.

"Oh come on!" Sonic yelled. The blue hedgehog zoomed off; having the angry bees to follow him.

Sonic was now running through a large park until he spotted Blaze and Rouge walking and decided to stop in front of them.

"HiBlazehiRougeheretakethisbye!" Sonic said really fast while giving them the empty hive and speeding off.

"What was that about?" Blaze said to the confused bat.

"I don't know? He always seemed to be in a hurry." Rouge replied. "What do you have in your hand anyway? The bat asked.

"I dunno it looks like a..." The purple feline was cut off when she began to hear buzzing noises. She turned around were the buzzing was coming from and she spotted an arm of bees.

"I think its a hive." Blaze answered, not taking her yellow eyes off the insects.

"You know what I think? Rouge started.

"I should burn them?" Blaze said.

"Way too many.I think we should run." Rouge said.

"Good idea. RUN!" Blaze yelled, throwing the hive at the bees and runs along with Rouge away from the killer insects.

_**Back with Sonic**_

"Thank you so much for getting rid of those bees." Vanilla said.

"You're welcome. Always glad to help." Sonic said. Cream gave the hedgehog a small hug before saying goodbye, and Sonic ran back to Tails place.

'Well at least I made it back in one peace.' Sonic thought. As he opened the door, it revealed an angry Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles having multiple bee stings on their body; looking at the hedgehog with anger.

"Oh crud."

**Well there it is. The shortes story I've ever typed. Anyways thanks for reading and review or the bees will come after you too. :) :)**


End file.
